


Summer Nights- Kissing Eyes

by evangelions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Oneshot, Poetry, Roof, Shounen-ai, Summer, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelions/pseuds/evangelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot where Hinata loves Kageyama, and Kageyama loves Hinata- that's all that mattered.</p><p>***</p><p>Tobio felt beautiful, then, with Shouyou. He could imagine at that moment that every time Shouyou blew out a breath, new stars flickered to life where Shouyou’s breath touched the sky.</p><p>He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and turned to face Shouyou.</p><p>***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights- Kissing Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Though this work is part of a series, it should be noted that it can be read independently.

It was very humid when Kageyama first snuck out with Shouyou. 

***

“Shouyou? Is that you?”

“Yeah. It’s okay; no one can see you, it’s dark yet. But hurry up here quicker so I can see you.”

“Didn’t you just say it was dark?”

“Just come here. I want to feel you next to me.”

“Okay.”

***  
When Tobio’s hand finally gripped the shingles of Shouyou’s house’s roof, he let himself relax a bit, and used the remainder of his upper body strength to push himself up. He rose like a tsunami before Shouyou’s vision, hulking up, almost blocking out the dark sky, his black hair like a nimbus cloud hiding the moon. Shouyou’s first thought was that he looked almost foreboding in the dark, almost faded light of the moon. But then Tobio smiled at him, and he knew that he’d never willingly hurt him.

“Come on, then. What are you waiting for?”

***

“I brought a blanket for us to share.”

Shouyou blinked, and then smiled at Tobio. He gratefully accepted the quilt, and ran his calloused thumbs over patchwork and stitches.

Definitely handmade.

He waited until Tobio had criss-crossed his legs and had sat down before he let the blanket fly over the both of them. 

He shook his wrists, and the patchwork quilt flew high above their heads. Toby smiled to himself and thought about how majestic that old blanket looked, being the wings of the moon. He let it settle onto their knees, and crossed his arms behind his head before he leaned back. 

Shouyou admired the boy next to him instead. He watched the way his lips curved up as he admired the moon. He watched the way his eyes looked back at him and back at the moon again.

Smiling to himself, he laid down next to Tobio and turned right to face him. His hand dipped under the brim of the quilt, looking for a partner, and slid along rough shingles until he found another hand.

He lightly touched Tobio’s palm, and then mushed his fingers with Tobio’s, and gripped his hand.  
All he could do was smile helplessly at eyes darker than the sky above them as he shuffled closer.

***

Tobio felt a small hand hold his in a warm embrace, and he closed his eyes sighing softly. And then, no one but him knew- could’ve known- the realization he felt just then.

He felt it. He felt everything. As he felt Shouyou squeeze his hand, he truly realized how big their existence was-could be- for each other. He clenched Shouyou’s hand harder as he felt the reality of their existences press on his shoulders. But he smiled, and looked fleetingly sideways at Shouyou. If the boy next to him was there to hold him, it didn’t matter. He would’ve gladly lifted a weight a thousand times heavier if Shouyou was there to hold him, and hold it with him. 

Tobio felt beautiful, then, with Shouyou. He could imagine at that moment that every time Shouyou blew out a breath, new stars flickered to life where Shouyou’s breath touched the sky.

He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and turned to face Shouyou.

***

Shouyou stifled a choke as Tobio turned to face him. Their noses met each other by means of a slight embrace, and both only smiled as they realized their proximity. Shouyou found himself admiring the habits of Tobio’s eyes- he loved the way how the night sky couldn’t compare with how Tobio’s eyes were so fleeting and sharp and dark- and he especially loved it when those dark eyes were chained with his, in a pause where the happiest sun kissed the steepest night. It was a pause where he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, and felt little zig-zags of intense fire shoot right up to his brain.

And they spent the rest of the night like that, chained to each other, with their noses hugging, their eyes kissing, and both bodies feeling the scrape of roof shingle reminding them of the morning that neither wanted to come to.

Summer nights were four sticky legs criss-crossed, hugging noses, curving lips, kissing eyes, and a big, patchwork quilt.


End file.
